


The Overwatch

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, It's really the only way this makes sense., Mild Angst, Spoilers, what should happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: No, not the game. Literally, the only way this freaking crossover storyline can ever make sense again. That's what this is. It should hopefully happen. Otherwise, well, I am disappoint.





	The Overwatch

Kara grumbled as she was strapped to the table. “This should affect you to!”  
Overgirl chuckled. “Not from here it won't, and besides, even if I were to be human like, I'd still be stronger than you.”

“I just don't understand how this could have happened. How could you falling to Earth, in my pod, be corrupted. Zor-El would have warned against the Nazis. Heck, even Zod wouldn't willingly join their rule!” Kara grumbled.

Overgirl chuckled and walked a bit closer to Kara. “You want to know why I'm dying from too much solar energy? Even though that shouldn't be possible? This universe had a Lex Luthor, and he tried to kill me by overcharging my cells. Apparently it worked. Very slowly.” 

Kara frowned. “Still, why would Zor-El not warn you?”  
Overgirl grinned. “Remember, I told you I landed in the Fatherland. I wasn't joking. I literally landed near Berlin, a short time after World War 1.”  
Kara's eyes widened. “You've been alive this entire time?!”  
“Exactly, I look good for my age, after all, but even with the powers I have gained, too much of anything is a bad thing. So, I have to take your heart, to fix mine.” 

“There are other ways to do heart transplants!” Kara grumbled.

“Probably, but not like this.” Overgirl smirked. “Relax, if you're anything like me, you know how difficult it is to keel over and die even without a heart. It's 3 times the size of a human and located directly under their head, I think it's got some redundancy built into the system.” 

“If Oliver was really 10 times the man Hitler was, and you knew him, how did it happen? How could he corrupt you?” Kara asked.

Overgirl grinned. “Oh, we all have a special memory for our first love.”  
Kara grimaced. “Ew, My evil twin had sex with Hitler.” 

Overgirl chuckled. “Well, you know, it's not like he only had one testicle.”  
“Okay, you don't need to kill me with disturbing words.” Kara groaned.

“You really are weak you know. In many ways.” Overgirl smirked.  
“I regret not finishing you after I clapped.” Kara groaned.

“Yeah, that probably would have finished the job nicely. Got to give you credit, you stopped holding back and did that. You'd level a city with that attack if you did it right. Down to it's foundations.” Overgirl smiled.

“I don't like hurting people, even Nazis.” Kara grumbled.

“Again, that's your weakness.” Overgirl smirked.

“The strongest person is the one who doesn't kill when they know it's too easy to kill!” Kara glared at her evil doppelganger. 

Overgirl smirked. “I'm not going to argue that. You've got a point there. Look, I don't make the rules, I'm dying, I need a Kryptonian heart, and well, can't grow that in a lab!” 

“You know that there is always a way to beat you, no matter how weak a person is.” Kara glared.  
“Sure, if someone got some Kryptonite around, and mostly ones from my universe, don't know how other universe Kryptonite even hurt me a little.” Overgirl sighed.

“Even if you do defeat us, even if you kill us all, my cousin, Superman will come, and he will destroy you down to ash in revenge, and he will live with himself.” Kara growled.

“Oh, please, your cousin is nicer than you are. Look, I know you think I'm so irredeemably evil that I don't have morals, or a conscious, but I do, do you think I want to actually kill you? I'm so much like you, it's like killing myself.” Overgirl frowned, and for a brief moment, Kara saw compassion in her eyes.

“Look, You know there's got to be another way. We can work on this together. Come on, we're both smarter than everyone on this planet, combined.” Kara spoke, knowing that ego was something this version of her had in spades.

Overgirl chuckled. “You're also stronger than I am, as much as it pains me to admit it.”  
Kara frowned. “We're capable of so much more than this. Sure you could rule a world or two, or a hundred with an iron fist, but what really, at the end of the day, what really do you get, expanding the banner of the Nazi Empire, for the sake of Evil Oliver, the Fuhrer?” 

Overgirl chuckled. “Well, that's where your mistaken, Oliver isn't the Fuhrer, I am.”  
Kara gasped. “Oh, no!”  
“Oh yes.” Overgirl grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if this is not how they handle it, I'm summoning the Golgotha Demon.
> 
> But yeah, Overgirl is the Fuhrer, as they've hinted throughout. Evil Oliver saying, "He did it for you."  
> Thawne pointing out that Oliver would choose Overgirl over the Reich, a few other lines here and there.


End file.
